


Сквозь мутное стекло

by bfcure



Category: Highlander: The Series, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gregory Magnus is Joe Dawson, James Watson is Methos, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грегори Магнус размышляет о гранях и градиентах и о том, насколько хорошо мы знаем своих, казалось бы, старых друзей...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сквозь мутное стекло

**I**

  
  
Градиент, думает Грегори, протирая очередной хрустальный бокал – широкий, объемный, для красного вина, Тесла бы оценил (пусть он и терпеть не мог этого долговязого выскочку, но в чём-чём, а в вине и посуде, в которой следовало подавать это самое вино, Никола разбирался чуть ли не лучше, чем в своём любимом электричестве), и наблюдая за Джеймсом, вольготно развалившимся на двух стульях и потягивающим тёмную «Корону». Причем не вектор, а то, что понимается под градиентом в компьютерном графике или дизайнерском деле – плавный переход из одного цвета в другой, незримое перетекание оттенков. Круговой или отражённый – вопрос на миллион фунтов, потому что в сознании Грегори детектив и врач Джеймс Уотсон (степенная речь, усы, аккуратная бородка и – последние семьдесят лет – аппарат жизнеобеспечения), лингвист Адам Пирсон (застенчивый аспирант в толстовке с большими карманами и поношенных кедах) и старейший Бессмертный на Земле (язва с ледяным снисходительным взглядом и чёрным юмором) в единую картинку не складываются категорически. Иногда его подмывает спросить, какую из личностей Джеймс/Адам/Митос сам считает основной, но он чувствует, что тот лишь усмехнется и промолчит. Или пожмёт плечами, ведь прямой ответ – это скучно. Конан Дойль явно знал, с кого писать своего самого знаменитого героя.  
  
Хотя насчёт множественных личностей кто бы говорил – у Грегори она тоже была не одна. Там (в Лондоне, в Старом Городе, в Праксисе) он – доктор Магнус, учёный и ловкий манипулятор, здесь, в Париже, его зовут Джо Доусон, он держит бар, играет блюз и Наблюдает. Именно так, с большой буквы. Правда, политика невмешательства полетела ко всем чертям ещё до встречи с неким шотландцем из клана Маклаудов, будь этот клан трижды неладен, и виноват в этом оказался, конечно же, Джеймс. Джеймс, заявившийся к нему в парижскую квартиру дождливым вечером восемьдесят четвертого и попросивший о «пустяковой услуге». Всего-то ничего: уничтожить пару сотен страниц из архива Наблюдателей, положить на их место тонкую папку с вымышленной биографией. Отказать Грегори не мог – за ним числился должок, а кроме того, Джеймс ему действительно нравился. Из всей Пятерки он производил наиболее адекватное впечатление. Даже после того, как вскрылась история с Всадниками Апокалипсиса. Маклауд рвал и метал, не понимая одного – оценивать того, кто прожил больше пяти тысяч лет и ходил по земле задолго до эры, когда люди открыли железо, по меркам человеческой морали по меньшей мере глупо. Этому его ещё успела научить дорогая Патриция.  
— Мы просто ещё один вид абнормалов, - сказал как-то Джеймс, задумчиво вертя в руках стакан с остатками виски.  
— Имеет смысл. Долго об этом размышлял?  
— Достаточно. Поэтому будь осторожен, Грегори. Если твою двойную жизнь раскроют и о существовании абнормалов узнают твои драгоценные Наблюдатели, я их уничтожу.  
Произнесено это было мягким тоном с нарочитым валлийским акцентом, но в позвоночнике Грегори поселился холод – Джеймс не шутил, и тогда Грегори начал понимать, почему после событий в Бордо в отношениях между Дунканом и Митосом не стало прежней легкости, существующей исключительно у братьев по оружию и лучших друзей. Джеймс менял маски чуть ли не ежеминутно, и перед ними представал Тёмный Сфинкс, полный непроницаемого равнодушия, только для того, чтобы через мгновение обернуться ленивым котярой, таскавшим у Маклауда чистые носки и свитера и совершающим опустошительные набеги на его холодильник. Но его истинное лицо оставалось в тени, изредка озаряемое всполохами энергетической Передачи.  
  
Вероятно, Джеймс-из-Оксфорда настолько близок к настоящему образу, насколько это возможно. Во всяком случае, Грегори предпочитает именно этот вариант. Тем более, что любовь к книгам и страсть к научным экспериментам – некая константа для всех личностей не-совсем-человека с очень длинной жизнью, который умудрился не потерять интереса к окружающему миру несмотря ни на что. Разумеется, у него бывают периоды обреченной апатии – иначе как объяснить тот факт, что Джеймс при первой же встрече с Маклаудом предложил ему свою голову на отсечение? В буквальном смысле. Конечно, это можно списать на временное помутнение рассудка. Или на хитрый план. Но какой? Ещё в те времена, когда Джеймс скрывался под личиной Наблюдателя («Я занимаюсь поисками самого себя и уж точно позабочусь о том, чтобы меня никто и никогда не нашёл; ну, а если кто и найдёт – пожалеет, что родился на свет»), он не отказал себе в удовольствии изучить Хроники всех Бессмертных, чьи похождения выходили за рамки «вино – женщины – дуэль – снова вино». Что неудивительно, Хроника Маклауда также попала в круг его чтения. И Джеймс, несомненно, просчитал, что от предлагаемой части тела (самой важной и ценимой у Бессмертных) тот откажется наотрез. Всё же, если Уотсон ставил перед собой задачу просто подружиться, способ он выбрал странный и рискованный.  
— Почему ты не вернулся в Лондон? Я же тебя предупредил. Ты не мог не знать, что Мак поймёт, кто ты, едва войдя в дверь.  
— Понятия не имею. Наверное, виновато моё пристрастие к острым ощущениям.  
— Давно хотел спросить. Этот «Зов», по которому вы опознаете друг друга, как он в принципе выглядит?  
— Словно воздух вокруг тебя звенит. Не самое приятное ощущение. Мне кажется, природа придумала его, чтобы мы друг друга не перебили слишком быстро. Эдакий защитный механизм.  
— Предупреждён - значит, вооружён?  
— Отчасти.  
  
Джеймс был прав. Сколько соломы ни стели, когда прошлое вылезет из могилы, чтобы цапнуть тебя за руку своими гнилыми зубами, упадешь ты на голый каменный пол. А правда – палка о двух концах и схожа с загадкой о том, что появилось раньше, курица или яйцо.  
— Джеймс, а тебе не стыдно бросать Убежище так надолго? Пока ты торчишь тут со мной и Маком, несчастные абнормалы…  
— За ними присматривает МакРей. Толковый парень. Ответственный. Я ему доверяю.  
Последнюю фразу Джеймс пробормотал себе под нос, словно она не предназначалась для чужих ушей. Но Грегори услышал – на слух он никогда не жаловался.  
— Неужели ему не интересно, где месяцами пропадает его босс?  
— Он – мой друг.  
«А друзья не задают лишних вопросов, так?». Частично Грегори готов с этим согласиться: полная откровенность вряд ли уместна где-либо, кроме исповеди, а ни он, ни Маклауд не были ни священниками, ни святыми. И изменилось бы хоть что-то, если бы Джеймс сам рассказал Дункану о Кроносе? «Знаешь, Мак, три тысячи лет назад я красил лицо в синий цвет, отзывался на кличку “Смерть” и вместе с ещё тремя отморозками сеял на Земле хаос и разрушение». Реакцию Маклауда на подобное заявление представить нетрудно, и не будучи Кассандрой.  
  
Но с чем же Дункан не смог смириться на самом деле? С тем, что тот, кого он возвёл на пьедестал, не оправдал слепой веры? Или с тем, что перемены в мировоззрении бывшего Всадника шли изнутри и проходили без вмешательства внешних факторов вроде внезапного прозрения или милости небес?  
  
Ещё один градиент, на это раз линейный. Джеймс не испытывал раскаяния в общепринятом смысле этого слова: он не проливал горьких слёз, не посыпал голову пеплом и не бил себя в грудь, давая клятву, что вступил на путь праведный. В отличие от Маклауда у него не было оправданий (безумие, демон, Тёмная передача), да он в них и не нуждался. Просто в какое-то мгновение реки крови перестали иметь смысл, и Джеймс ушёл. Остриг волосы, смыл краску со щёк и окунулся в мир книг.  
— Образование, Грегори, вот что сгубило Римскую империю, - говорил Джеймс (в шутку? всерьёз?), когда длинными зимними вечерами они сидели за бутылкой выдержанного виски, смакуя каждый глоток и наслаждаясь букетом горных трав. – Варвары сели за парты и разучились сражаться.  
— Теория, не лишенная романтизма, но…  
— Хочешь со мной поспорить?  
— Нет. У меня язык не столь остр, да и знаний по истории Древнего мира не хватает для дискуссии с непосредственным свидетелем событий. Может, что из учебников помню, и только.  
— Грегори, история – это враки. Особенно то, что пишут в учебниках.  
— Именно.  
  
Забавно, но у Грегори ни после знакомства с Джеймсом, ни за годы их дружбы не возникало желания спросить «кто вы, доктор Уотсон?». Пристальный немигающий взгляд сразу же привлёк его внимание – абсолютно такой же Грегори часто замечал у себя самого.  
— Познакомься, папа, - улыбнулась Хелен, - это мои однокурсники: Джон, Найджел, Никола и Джеймс.  
Тесла пробурчал что-то, отдалённо похожее на приветствие, Гриффин вежливо кивнул, Друитт неохотно пожал ему руку, но Грегори видел и не видел их одновременно: его притягивал диван, где чинно, но при этом как-то уютно (невероятно, но факт) расположился Уотсон. На его коленях лежал анатомический атлас, и он на минуту оторвался от изучения строения одного из животных организмов, чтобы поприветствовать хозяина дома.  
— Доктор Уотсон, я полагаю?  
— Ещё нет, я всего лишь скромный студент, доктор Магнус.  
— Тем не менее, я уверен, что мы найдём общие темы для обсуждения, не так ли?  
  
Эксперимент с Ключевой кровью Грегори не одобрял. На благоразумие всей неразлучной Пятерки можно было не рассчитывать, разве что у Хелен и Джеймса, способности которых проявились позже, чем у остальных, по той простой причине, что они были практически незаметны невооружённым глазом, здравый смысл не улетучился окончательно. Долголетие и интеллект, хотя Джеймс и до этого соображал намного быстрее, чем положено среднестатистическому человеку.  
  
А вот Найджел и Друитт, выражаясь современным языком, пустились вразнос.  
— Подглядывать нехорошо, - выговаривал Гриффину Джеймс.  
— Вообще или в частности?  
— В целом. И в особенности за замужними леди.  
— Которые изменяют своим мужьям с кем попало.  
— Их личные дела нас не касаются. Не пробовал ограничиться кондитерскими?  
— Мой милый друг, столько сладостей в меня не влезет.  
  
Друитт перемещался в пространстве, сокращая огромные расстояния до пары секунд, с восторгом шестилетнего ребёнка.  
— Это добром не кончится, моя дорогая.  
— Не беспокойся, папа, Джон обещал, что будет осторожен.  
  
У Теслы же… У Теслы обнаружились большие проблемы.  
— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, почему ваш, кхм, приятель заперт на моём чердаке? И более того, прикован к стене серебряными цепями?  
— Тренирует силу воли.  
— Хелен?  
— Жажда крови, папа. Человеческой.  
— Хелен, может, цепи всё-таки снимем? – вмешался Джеймс. – Опыт показал, что серебро на него не действует…  
  
Несколько лет спустя Друитт с переменным успехом борется с зависимостью от мгновенных перемещений, Тесла одолевает жажду, но не свою гордыню, Найджел так и не избавится от любви к вуайеризму, и лишь Джеймс и Хелен остаются теми, кем они были до эксперимента – целеустремленными и благоразумными. В некоторых пределах, разумеется: склонность к разнообразным авантюрам никто не отменял.  
  
И когда Грегори понадобилось вернуться в мир, который он называл Застеньем, выбора, к кому обратиться за помощью, по сути, и не было. От мира людей Застенье отделяло преграда, являющаяся стеной исключительно метафорически. А «дверь» на ту сторону открывали определённые звуки и колебания электромагнитных полей.  
— Грегори, я, конечно, смогу произвести необходимые расчёты и собрать прибор, но почему я? Логичнее попросить Николу. В конце концов, кто у нас царь и бог электричества и электромагнетизма?  
— Мне не нужен Тесла. Мне нужен ты. Я ему не верю.  
— А мне веришь? Грегори, ты совсем меня не знаешь.  
— Да, наверное, не знаю. Но кому, по-твоему, я должен доверить _это_?  
— Остатки Ключевой крови…  
— Кто лучше тебя сохранит её? И позаботится о том, чтобы её использовали правильно?  
  
— Оборудование готово, - через неделю сообщил ему Джеймс, - но, боюсь, у тебя всего одна попытка, больше техника не выдержит.  
— Не страшно; вернуться гораздо легче, чем попасть туда, поверь мне.  
В заброшенном доме пыль накрывала полы и немногочисленную мебель снежно-серым покрывалом, рассветное солнце отражалось в разбитых окнах причудливыми геометрическими фигурами, но Грегори чувствовал странное умиротворение. Они расставили ящики, и Джеймс повернул рукоятку. Звук поплыл по комнате, не нарушая тишину, а словно «вписываясь» в неё.  
— Что мне передать Хелен?  
— Ничего.  
— Уверен? Она будет беспокоиться.  
— Скорее, это у меня есть повод для волнения. Ты присмотришь за ней?  
— Хелен не ребёнок, она умная и самостоятельная женщина.  
— Друитт – не лучшая для неё компания.  
— Он всегда тебя раздражал. Как и Тесла. Хелен вполне способна с ним справиться без посторонней помощи.  
Грегори мысленно вздохнул. Что это, избирательная слепота? Джеймс славился своим умением соединять разрозненные факты, отслеживать невидимые связи между событиями, но по отношению к Джону Друитту он упорно продолжал складывать два и два и получать пять.  
  
Джон был Джеком Потрошителем, даже Хелен начала что-то подозревать, а Джеймс пил с ним чай в гостиной и излагал свои теории, как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
Теперь, оглядываясь назад, Грегори не сомневается, что Уотсон не догадывался, он _знал всё_ об окровавленной мостовой и переулках, где мрак разгонял единственный фонарь, но не сказал инспектору Лестрейду ни слова, не дал ни единого намёка на личность убийцы. Чужая душа – топкое болото, но Грегори мог поклясться, что в руины дружбу Джеймса и Друитта превратили не сами убийства, а тонкая разница между умолчанием и наглой ложью в глаза.  
  
Проход в Застенье открывался медленно, дрожа лесной паутиной на ветру.  
— Я не прощаюсь, - прошептал Грегори.  
Уотсон хмыкнул и зашагал обратно к карете. И ни разу не обернулся, будто Грегори прекратил своё существование.  
  
— Мой приоритет – выживание, - не уставал повторять Джеймс и ему, и Маклауду. – Любой ценой. Дружба, привязанность – это риск, на который я не могу пойти.  
Но он позволил себе привязаться: к Хелен, Джону, к Маку и к нему, Грегори Магнусу, и стать уязвимым, играя по правилам и заплатив за это своим спокойствием и безопасностью.  
  
Джеймс не воспринимал свою помощь как одолжение – выполнил просьбу и выкинул её из головы, но Грегори старался помнить. Злость и обида, пусть сиюминутные, уничтожают благодарность. Например, Мак. Обиделся, что старейший Бессмертный «обманул» его ожидания: Джеймс-Митос не был стариком с бородой, изъясняющимся словами мудрости, да и кодекс чести у него отличался своеобразием и противоречивостью. На фоне Всадников не составляло труда забыть о том, как Джеймс таскался за шотландцем по всей Европе, чтобы помочь ему преодолеть последствия Тёмной передачи. В процессе он схлопотал от охваченного безумием Дункана пару увесистых пощёчин, чуть не превратился в плоский блин под колесами его автомобиля, а в довершение всего Маклауд попытался отрубить ему голову, и не где-нибудь, а на Святой земле. К этому моменту злобное альтер-эго проще было убить, чем победить, но Джеймс не сдался. Он выпросил у наследницы рода Маклаудов фамильный меч (и это меч ему с готовностью выдали) и потащил Дункана к священному Источнику – сражаться с воображаемым двойником.  
  
Потом Грегори долго читал Маку нотации на тему «а сказать "спасибо" язык отвалится?». Ему до сих пор стыдно вспоминать, что через два года он угодил в ту же ловушку ярости, сорвав на Джеймсе своё отвратительное настроение. Хотя Джеймс тогда напросился – Грегори застал его за взломом базы данных Наблюдателей, и кто сумел бы предсказать, что буквально через полчаса он будет умолять Джеймса помочь его коллеге, Наблюдательнице, которой в качестве первого подопечного достался Морган Уокер. Тот на поверку оказался классическим «плохим парнем», то есть бандитом и убийцей. Грегори свалял дурака: нужно было тут же снимать Эми с задания, как только выяснилось, что Уокер под прикрытием модельного бизнеса торгует живым товаром. Но нет, он разрешил девчонке изображать мисс Джемайму Бонд, старый идиот. Эскапада предсказуемо закончилась тем, что Эми попала в заложницы к Уокеру.  
  
— Ты рехнулся? – впервые на памяти Грегори Джеймс повысил голос. – Морган опасен, очень опасен, а твои дорогие Наблюдатели приставили к нему неопытную малолетку, да ещё и по блату!  
— Эми двадцать два года!  
— Неважно. Господи, меня ждут в Лондоне, а я вынужден участвовать в пародии на американский боевик начала девяностых! Кстати, Хелен в курсе, что у неё есть сводная сестра на сто с лишним лет её младше?  
— Как ты узнал?  
— Ради посторонних ни один Наблюдатель и пальцем не шевельнёт. И ты в том числе. Кроме того, у неё твои глаза. Итак, повторяю – Хелен в курсе?  
— Джеймс.  
— Понятно, это значит «нет». Поехали. А я надеялся, что мне не придется с ним драться!  
— Что, у Моргана на тебя зуб?  
— Двухсотлетней давности.  
— И чем ты ему так насолил?  
— Приударил за его подружкой-креолкой. Он разозлился и решил разыграть сцену из Шекспира. Догадайся с трёх раз, кому досталась роль Дездемоны.  
— Бедная девушка.  
— Два раза я отклонял его вызов. Что ж, третий раз счастливый, кому-то из нас повезёт.  
  
И удача определенно заняла их сторону, несмотря на то, что Уокер послал по их следу своих подручных, таких же классических бандитов, от манеры одеваться до самоуверенности и жвачки во рту. Джеймс разобрался с ними быстро и эффективно: подонки загнали его и Грегори на заброшенный склад, но один получил удар по голове железным прутом, а второй пал жертвой старого трюка «у меня закончились пули – ой, простите, одна пуля уже в патроннике». Удивляться было смешно, но Грегори привычно изумился контрасту между образом Джеймса и его хладнокровными действиями: шейные платки, растянутые свитера и толстовки создавали дымовую завесу безобидности, вызывали желание взять Джеймса под своё покровительство – идеальная маскировка, на которую покупались все без исключения.  
  
Они ехали на место, где Уокер держал Эми, и Грегори стискивал зубы, разрываясь между преданностью другу (которому к тому же он был должен) и беспокойством за дочь. Как назло, Джеймс пребывал в приподнятом настроении.  
— Мы с тобой, как Чип и Дейл, как Малдер и Скалли, Калигула и Инцитат… Стоп, по-моему, это был конь. И сенатор из него вышел получше, чем из толстых патрициев.  
— Да заткнёшься же ты наконец?  
— Грегори?  
— Это ловушка. Уокер позвонил мне и...  
— Эй, расслабься. Думаешь, я не сообразил, зачем мы идем к этой уютной старой электростанции и с кем мы там встречаемся?  
— Любопытно, что меня выдало…  
— Твоё лицо. У людей всегда такое выражение, когда они лгут.  
— Я больше не сяду играть с тобой в покер.  
— Жаль. Люблю выигрывать.  
  
Уокер ждал их недалеко от входа, держа пистолет у головы Эми. Глупая, самонадеянная девочка.  
— Брось оружие, Доусон, иначе я пристрелю её.  
— Если ты убьешь её, я убью тебя. И попрошу доктора отрезать тебе голову.  
Краем глаза Грегори следил за передвижениями Джеймса. Тот стоял с видом «Боже, как вы все меня достали» и презрительной усмешкой на губах, ковыряя ботинком цементный пол.  
— Вот что, прогуляйтесь, детишки, - небрежно произнёс он. – А мы с мистером Уокером сами разберёмся.  
Грегори обнял Эми за плечи и медленно отступил к выходу, бросив через плечо:  
— Ты тут главное не задерживайся, ладно?  
На улице он затолкал девушку в машину – «Сиди здесь и не высовывайся» - и неслышно проскользнул обратно в здание, остановившись на относительно безопасном расстоянии от Бессмертных: он отнюдь не стремился сгореть заживо при энергетической передаче.  
— Я давно мечтал об этом, - говорил тем временем Уокер. – Двести лет, доктор Бенджамин Адамс или как там тебя сейчас звать. Двести лет!  
— Типичный случай мании преследования.  
  
Хореография в стиле фильмов с Джеки Чаном наскучила Джеймсу довольно скоро, и, пропустив изощренный удар, раненый в живот Уокер рухнул на колени. Джеймс схватил его за волосы цвета спелой пшеницы и выговорил, чётко и зло:  
— Если мне не нравится драться, это не означает, что я не умею.  
И взмахнул мечом.  
  
Когда начался фейерверк из синих молний, Грегори не сумел бы отвести от глаз от Уотсона, если бы и захотел сделать это – искаженные мукой черты, будто высеченные из камня, и пустой взгляд, направленный вовнутрь, приковывали к себе ужасом и восхищением. Пожалуй, у Джеймса имелась веская причина избегать схваток: передача энергии – это не только непосильная психическая и физическая нагрузка, это ещё и чертовски больно. А Джеймс не фанат болезненных ощущений…  
  
Вечер воспоминаний на сегодня закончен: Уотсон перетекает, иного слова не подобрать, в вертикальное положение и вальяжной походкой направляется к стойке.  
— Мак в Париже? Что-то его не видно.  
— Маклауд в Дели.  
— Рецидив самокопания?  
— Нет, индийская принцесса. Прекрасна как рассвет и, конечно же, в беде. Ну а Мак не упустит шанс побыть рыцарем.  
— Рад за него. Если позвонит, передай, чтобы он берег голову и иногда вспоминал обо мне.  
— Ты собираешься исчезнуть на пару столетий?  
— Я бы с удовольствием, но мы же не хотим, чтобы Свен пришёл за моими друзьями и порезал их на мясной салат?  
— Свен? Свен-Викинг, охотник за головами? Он тебя нашёл…  
— И не только нашёл, Грегори. Он знает, кто я.  
— Как?  
— Автобиография биолога Джеймса Дьюи Уотсона была плохой идеей. Но и мне не чуждо желание похвастаться своими достижениями.  
— О боже, тот самый генетик, который руководил проектом «Геном человека»?  
— И весьма неприятный тип. Зато у него – у меня – имелась лаборатория с самым современным оборудованием для определенных исследований.  
— Джеймс, ты должен скрыться, затаиться на время. Свен - один из самых сильных и опасных Бессмертных. Он одержим Игрой, и на его счету больше сотни жертв. Тебе его не победить. Сколько ты в руках меча не держал?  
— С девяносто восьмого года. Но я никуда не побегу.  
— Почему, ради всего святого?  
— Хелен просила меня приехать в Старый Город. Как только Циммерман и Друитт найдут Клару Гриффин, мы отправимся в Балассам. И, скорее всего, он станет моим последним приютом.  
Грегори слышит в тоне Уотсона невиданное – обреченность, и спине становится липко от страха.  
— Джеймс, прекрати. Мне не по вкусу подобные розыгрыши.  
— Ключевая кровь. Не надо было делать тот проклятый укол. Ты что, думаешь, аппарат жизнеобеспечения нужен мне исключительно для красоты? Посмотри на меня, Грегори, внимательно посмотри и скажи, что я не выгляжу на десять лет старше того дня, когда я попросил тебя ввести меня в круг Наблюдателей.  
— Бессмертные не стареют.  
— Обычно. Но они и не ставят экспериментов с тем, чего не понимают до конца. Кровь изменила всех нас, по-разному. Но среди Пятерых находился один, кто изначально не был человеком. Непредсказуемый эффект.  
— Но Бессмертного можно убить, только если отрубить ему голову.  
— Грегори, ты учёный. Данный способ проверенный, он работает, да, но не отменяет существования других; нам просто о них ничего неизвестно. Пока неизвестно. Я буду первым, кто проверит способ номер два. Свен появился очень не вовремя, будто мне Культа мало.  
— Хелен считает, что Ключевая кровь поможет ей в борьбе с ними?  
— Да. Но это не так. Ключевая кровь необходима Культу - вероятнее всего, для создания армии вампиров со способностью телепортации, и они уже пошли на многое, чтобы обеспечить доступ к ней.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Генри и Эшли. Тебе не кажется, что сбежать из плена у них получилось слишком легко? Ведь они не сбежали, Грегори. Их _отпустили._  
— Тогда откажись от поездки в Балассам.  
— Если я попытаюсь объяснить Хелен, что лучше оставить Ключевую кровь там, где она есть, разве Хелен меня услышит?  
— Целеустремлённость – не всегда благо.  
— Кроме того, я не возьму на себя ответственность за временной парадокс.  
— Причем здесь это?  
— Представь себе, что ты застрял не в своем времени. В полном одиночестве, далеко от дома. И тебе не с кем поделиться, кроме одного-единственного человека, который знает правду, но и ему ты не можешь многого рассказать, чтобы не разрушить положенный ход событий. Лишь иногда кое о чём проговориться. Но лишь сейчас я понимаю, почему она это сказала.  
— Кто сказал и что?  
— Хелен. «В конце Эшли была собой». Грегори, мне очень жаль.  
— Признаться, я немного потерял нить повествования. Говори по-человечески, ладно?  
— Культ что-то сделает с Эшли. Что-то ужасное. Будет много жертв, и она… Она погибнет тоже.  
— И ты не предупредишь Хелен?  
— Нет.  
Уотсон произносит это безэмоционально и сухо, словно Эшли никогда не приезжала в Лондон в гости к «дяде Джеймсу» и не лезла ему под руку во время какого-нибудь особенно сложного эксперимента. Отвороты его пальто соблазнительно близко, и Грегори поддается желанию вцепиться в них и процедить, глядя в глаза, чей цвет изменяется в зависимости от настроения владельца (в данную минуту они карие с золотистыми искрами) и которые откровенно насмехаются над причудами освещения:  
— Речь идёт о моей внучке.  
— Не поздновато ли проснулись родственные чувства? Я что-то не припомню открыток на день рождения и совместных прогулок по парку.  
— Чёрт, Джеймс. Каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся, я тебя не узнаю. Ты – Протей, создающий сам себя, и тебе нет никакого дела до простых смертных, et cetera?  
— Наконец-то дошло.  
— Но проблема в том, что я не верю, что тебе всё равно.  
— Зря. Видишь ли, Грегори, я прекрасно знаю, где живёт Клара. Циммерман и Друитт копают не в том направлении, но подсказки от меня они не дождутся, извини.  
— Ты знаком с Кларой Гриффин?  
— Последний раз я видел Клару, когда ей было шесть, но да, можно и так сказать. Кто, по твоему мнению, помог ей и Анне сменить имя, страну и начать новую жизнь?  
— Ты позаботился о них – лишнее доказательство твоего неравнодушия.  
— Меня попросил Найджел. Перед смертью. А воля умирающего – это закон. Непреложный и уважаемый во все эпохи. Мне плевать на традиции, но этот закон чту даже я.  
— Найджел пропал…  
— Для всех остальных. У меня были связи, влияние… наверху, и я использовал их, чтобы Найджел обзавелся документами на другое имя и домиком в тихом пригороде Лондона. Прятаться лучше всего на виду. Я редко навещал его, но он и Анна всегда были рады меня видеть. Однажды чуть не случился конфуз: за мной увязался один Бессмертный, и я отрубил ему голову почти на пороге дома Найджела.  
— Вот Гриффин удивился…  
— Не то, чтобы удивился. Он помог мне избавиться от трупа и пробурчал, чтобы впредь я устраивал дуэли на пару километров левее его сада. Он обожал свой сад. Не беспокойся: Уильям и Джон найдут Клару, хотя и несколько позже, чем могли бы. Зато у меня появится три дополнительных дня, чтобы привести в порядок свои бумаги. В частности, завещание. И подготовиться к разговору с Джоном.  
— И о чём вы будете говорить?  
— О двойных стандартах. Уходить, оставив незавершенные дела, нехорошо, ты согласен?  
— Джеймс, пожалуйста… Я чувствую, ты по-прежнему хочешь жить. Зачем ты ведешь себя так, будто уже мёртв?  
Уотсон заговорщицки улыбается и наклоняется ближе, словно открывая страшную тайну:  
— У меня мало шансов остаться в живых, старый друг. И, пожалуй, я сделаю вам с Хелен прощальный подарок. Хелен-из-будущего упоминала, что тела Эшли так и не нашли. Возможно – возможно! – её смерть не зафиксирована во времени. Я могу поиграть с электромагнитным щитом в Старом Городе – что бы с Эшли ни сотворил Культ, система опознает её как «свою» всего по паре неизменных параметров и отключится на пять секунд. Если она при попытке телепортации успеет проскочить в образовавшееся «окно», то выживет. Но я ничего не обещаю – случайные факторы зашкаливают. Пойду умоюсь, что ли. Тут жарко.  
— Ты бы пальто снял.  
— Мне в нём удобно.  
Лишь после ухода Джеймса Грегори замечает на стойке яркий пакет с логотипом обувного магазина. Но внутри вовсе не коробка с обновками. Уотсон не поленился обменять фунты на евро; каждая пачка сотенных купюр аккуратно перетянута резинкой. У Грегори нет нужды пересчитывать эти деньги: он подозревает, нет, он уверен – там вся сумма долга за выпивку до последнего цента. Джеймс на самом деле прощался: ни он, ни Маклауд за десять лет ни разу не заплатили за пиво или виски, и это служило молчаливым обещанием, что они непременно вернутся в бар «У Джо» (в Сикувере) или “Blues Noir” (в Париже).  
Джеймс Уотсон возвращаться не планирует.  
  
Грегори бросается к черному ходу. Дверь приоткрыта в сумерки и моросящий дождь. Подходящая погода. Это бесполезно, но Грегори зовёт:  
— Джеймс!  
И долго слушает безжалостно-беспристрастную тишину.  


**II**

  
  
О «внезапной и трагической кончине» врача и детектива Джеймса Уотсона не пишут в «Гардиан» или «Дейли Мэйл», но у Грегори свои источники. Маклауд ожидаемо потрясен и подавлен.  
— Митос не мог умереть. Только не он.  
— Тебе было бы легче, если бы его победил Свен, а не эксперименты с собственным ДНК?  
— Просто помолчи, Джо.  
— Грубить не обязательно. И кстати, Свена видели в Париже, так что…  
— Прости. Но ты не представляешь, каково это. Митос – мой лучший друг, он неизменно оказывался рядом, когда я в нём нуждался… а я так и не сказал ему, что его прошлое не имеет значения, важно лишь то, кто он сейчас, и я уважаю его и ценю его дружбу. А теперь уже поздно.  
— Ты ошибаешься. Я очень хорошо представляю, каково это.  
— И подумать только, пока я считал, что он прохлаждается на Таити, Канарах или Бора-Бора, всё это время Митос находился в Лондоне.  
— Лондон был его домом, Мак.  
В ответ Дункан бормочет что-то неразборчивое, но Грегори не переспрашивает – эта боль знакома ему, как собственная тень.  
  
Пока они пересекают океан (первый класс, шампанское и пледы бесплатно), Грегори хочется верить – вопреки тому, о чем поведал ему Джеймс четыре дня назад – что это ещё одна хитрая схема и что Уотсон-Митос и его знания, накопленные за почти шесть тысяч лет, не исчезли бесследно, а всего лишь затаились на время. _Я сам убью тебя, сукин сын, за то, что заставил волноваться. Или не произнесу ни слова упрёка, только окажись жив, древний балбес._  
  
Затеряться в толпе, собравшейся в церкви, чтобы проводить доктора Уотсона в последний путь, несложно: народу много, очень много, и почему-то Грегори кажется, что именно так и должно быть на похоронах человека, который ворчал и изображал эгоиста с каменным сердцем, а на деле бросался на выручку по первому зову.  
  
Вера в то, что это схема, тает весенним снегом, когда взгляд Грегори выцепляет из группки людей, собравшихся вокруг гроба (Хелен, Тесла, Друитт, парень в очках – Циммерман) незнакомого мужчину в сером костюме. У него такое же серое лицо, как и костюм, а спина сгорблена, словно на него свалилась непосильная ноша. Хелен сочувственно хлопает его по руке, а потом его отводит в сторону полицейский в парадной форме и что-то неловко шепчет, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. «Деклан МакРей, - думает Грегори. – Ему наверняка что-нибудь известно, Джеймс говорил, что доверяет ему».  
  
— Спасибо, инспектор, - отвечает МакРей, - Мы, конечно, не настолько умны, как… доктор Уотсон, но если вам что-то понадобится, мы сделаем всё возможное.  
И, криво улыбнувшись, опускается на лавочку у выхода из церкви.  
  
Маклауд выступает из кустов, где они прячутся, на дорожку, пролегающую как раз возле лавочки.  
— Мак, это неразумно, - Грегори хватает его за рукав плаща и тянет назад.  
Дункан резко сбрасывает его пальцы.  
— Я должен убедиться.  
  
— Добрый день. Меня зовут Ричард Коннор, я друг доктора Уотсона.  
МакРей поднимает голову и устало трёт переносицу.  
— Он никогда о вас не рассказывал.  
— Мы давно не виделись.  
  
Мак переходит на шёпот, МакРей внимательно его слушает, а потом резко вскакивает с места, и голос у него срывается от негодования и скорби:  
— Вы забываетесь, мистер Коннор! Я лично забирал тело Джеймса и могу уверить вас со всей ответственностью, что он мёртв. Аппарат, который поддерживал его жизнь, в конце концов _отнял_ её! Превратил его в иссохшую… мумию. Убирайтесь. И, клянусь Богом, если вы задержитесь здесь хоть на секунду, после вам придется обратиться к пластическому хирургу.  
  
— Ну что, доволен? – ехидно спрашивает Грегори. – Добился своего?  
— Заткнись.  
  
В сгущающихся сумерках они бродят вокруг забора особняка, когда-то принадлежавшего Грегори (но Маклауду не нужно этого знать), и Грегори ощущает себя бродячим неприкаянным псом, когда шум в аллее неподалёку привлекает их внимание.  
  
У дерева застыли напряженной скульптурой высокий плотный незнакомец и МакРей; у шеи МакРея замерло лезвие меча.  
— Где Митос? – требовательно шипит незнакомец.  
— Вы сошли с ума? Отпустите меня немедленно!  
— Где он?  
— Я бы вам с удовольствием ответил, если бы понимал, что вы имеете в виду!  
  
И Мак не может не вмешаться. Выхватывая меч, он оповещает всю улицу:  
— Я Дункан Маклауд из клана Маклаудов!  
— А я – Гуннар, сын Сварта, и ты лезешь не в свое дело!  
— Моё, если ты продолжишь угрожать в ни в чем не повинным людям.  
— Я возьму себе твою голову, наглец.  
— Попробуй.  
  
— Если вы решили поиграть в орков и эльфов, то выбрали чертовски неудачное время и место, психи проклятые, - МакРей пятится к забору, и Грегори с облегчением отмечает, что у того в ладони появился магнитный ключ. Раздвижная дверь-калитка – это что-то новое.  
  
Гуннар был стар, потому что его энергия гасит все фонари в аллее и на набережной, а Маклауд долго стоит на четвереньках, ловя ртом воздух. Труп они сбрасывают в Темзу – завтра утром у них самолёт до Парижа, им некогда влипать в неприятности, хотя Мака и мучают угрызения совести. Наблюдателя у Гуннара не имелось, спасибо Небесам за маленькие поблажки, значит, искать его никто не станет, пока он сам не всплывет где-нибудь в Баттерси, на радость случайным свидетелям.  
  
В Париж они вылетают без накладок, точно по расписанию, и Грегори рад, что Дункан молча дремлет в своём кресле, иначе он не выдержал и сказал бы ему, что если Игра действительно существует (а не является выдумкой особо кровожадных Бессмертных) и в конце должен остаться только один, Грегори от всего сердца надеялся, что это будет Джеймс.

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом «Горец», отсылка к сериям Sanctuary 1*07 "The Five", 1*12 и 1*13 "Revelations" и 2*01 и 2*02 "The End of Nights", упоминание событий Highlander 3*16 "Methos", 4*14 "Deliverance", 5*11 "Comes a Horseman", 5*12 "Revelation 6:8" и 6*11 "Indiscretions" . Авторским произволом слегка сдвинут таймлайн Revelations, а также в тексте использована часть диалога из Highlander 6*11 "Indiscretions" в измененном виде.


End file.
